An Act of Kindness
by Flippy Face
Summary: Hiccup, a very optimistic wolf comes to Happy Tree Town to look for a someone, oblivious of the town's curse and surprises around him. Stealing OCs. Rated T for awesomeness.


**So I was thinking of introducing all of my unintroduced OCs with one-shots. XD **

**Oh, and since I'm too lazy to ask for other OCs that I will need, I'm going to steal them. =w=**

**Enjoy this one-shot everypo-**

**Rainier: O_O **

**... everykitty. **

**Rainier: :D **

Samiee sat in his bed crafting a new plushie in the middle of the night. He was an orange fox with white tipped limbs and a white belly. He wore a simple black scarf with British style glasses. He had a katana strapped to his back, even though it was 3 am. He wiped the beads of sweat out of his forehead, his plushies were diffucult to make, but it was really fun to him. A new resident has arrived in Happy Tree Town, and he wanted to add her to his plushie collection that he had of everyone else. He stitched the remaining spot as he took a good look at his handiwork.

It was a green little gazelle with a blue bandana. It had buttons for eyes, and the cotton ball he carefully sliced to have it fluffy and gazelle-like was perfect. Samiee smiled to himself as he put the newly made plushie next to a plushie of a orange wolf with black skater hair and a green sleevless camoflauge.

Zilla, the gazellel was pretty new around here, she isn't the brightest out of all of them, and she was quite forgetful, but Samiee didn't mind, she was nice. He closed his cabnet of his collection and continued to stare out into space in his bed, sitting down, like he always had every night, for the rest of the night.

It was the middle of the day, and a pink cat with a dark pink tip of his tail and yellow spikes at the side of his arms was walking aimlessly through the forest, his face calm, but worrisome. "It appears I'm lost again... hmm... Maybe I can find Pocky or something..." Skip murmured to himself as he looked around.

"Umm... excuse me..." a voice that Skip never heard of before called out from behind his back. It was slightly Italian, Skip could tell from being lost there once. He turned to be greeted by mint green wolf with bright yellow eyes, poorly stitched finger-less gloves, and a neckalace resembeling the sun. Skip smiled at the stranger, he must be a newcomer.

"Hi! I'm Skip! Who are you?" Skip cheerfully chirped. The stranger grinned, excitement in those mesmorizing yellow eyes was seen.

"I'm Hiccup! It's a pleasure to meet you Skip!" Hiccup said as he gave a warming hug to the cat. Skip returned the hug awkwardly.

"What brings you here to Happy Tree Town?" Skip asked as he pulled away slowly from the friendly wolf.

"I'm here to see a fox! You see, I came from Italy, and uh... I had a vision about him."

Skip was right. He was from Italy, but a vision? Well, nevertheless, there's some more wackos out there. Skip smiled warmly at the newcomer. "Well, follow me then!" he said.

Splendid and an orange tiger with black stripes and a brown ranger hat were hanging around the park, investigating a recent murder of Cuddles. "I swear I'm dead set on that it's that pitbull..." Stripes murmured under her breath as she scribbled some notes in her notepad as she looked at the poor rabbit's crushed skull. "Chopper? Are you crazy? That guy wouldn't hurt a fly!" Splendid exclaimed as he had his hands on his hips, trying to look as heroic as possible in front of Stripes. "Gale ain't gonna be happy about this though..."

Hiccup emerged from the bushes as a few twigs and leaves were stuck to his overly fluffy tail, followed by Skip who was looking tired as hell. "Remind... me... to... never... lead..." Skip said in between breaths. Hiccup nodded his head with a wide smile. His parents had always said he was too optimistic for anything, he didn't really know if it was a good or bad thing.

He looked over to Stripes and Splendid, who were too busy to notice them. "Who are they?" he asked, pointing at them. "They're Splendid and Stripes. Splendid is the super hero around here, even though he sucks at it.." Skip murmured under his breath as he held onto his knees and looked down the floor, still catching his breath. "Stripes is the head cop around here. Stripes, Venom, and Lumpy are actually the only cops are around here, Cloud's the detective, but he has the day off today, you haven't met them yet but you will soo-" Skip left off the setence as he looked up to see that Hiccup was gone. He looked over to Splendid and Stripes to see Hiccup introducing himself. Skip smiled.

"Hello! I'm Hiccup!" the wolf beamed at them. Stripes looked over slightly but then looked at her notepad again. "Meh."

Splendid smiled at the newcomer. "Hello Hiccup, I am Splendid. A heroic super squirrel!"

Stripes snorted while Splendid gave her a look. Hiccup smiled at them as he suprisingly embraced Stripes into hug, and gave her a peck in the cheek. "It's great to be her-" Hiccup couldn't finish his sentence when a blast of a lazer shot to his head, instantly killing the wolf. Stripes turn to Splendid, who had a red specks on his eyes with a big rage face. Stripes crossed her arms. "Judging by the accent, he's from Italy, in Italy some families give hugs and kisses as friendly gesture, Splendid." Stripes sighed as Splendid rubbed the back of his head. "... woops."

Hiccup wearily woke up as he clutched onto his head. He had the most unbearable headache. It seemed as if it was on fire. He wearily looked around, only to have recieved a soft hug from Zilla. "Oooooohhh! Nina I'm so glad your okay!" she wailed out as she hugged the confused wolf tighter. "Zilla... that's not Nina. That's Hiccup, the new guy." Toothy said as he put a shoulder on the gazelle's shoulder. As the confused gazelle pulled away from the embrace to take a good luck at him.

Hiccup widened his bright yellow eyes as he looked at her. She was pretty... really pretty... so pretty that he could just kiss her... but he stood still, his cheeks slowly heating up. "Hi! I'm Zilla... I think! What's your name?" Zilla asked as she completely pulled away. Toothy sighed as he decided to go by himself, Zlla problaby forgot what she had came here for anyway.

Hiccup beamed a nervous but cheerful smile. "I'm Hiccup! It's a pleasure to meet you Zilla!" The wolf leaned and gave her peck on the cheek... but it seemed to last longer than it should. He pulled away and blushed, scratching the back of his head. Zilla rubbed her cheek, suprised and then looked at her paw for a moment. Hiccup coughed to break the silence.

"So.. uh.. mind explaining how I'm here?" Hiccup said as he blushed at Zilla's gaze. Zilla smiled brightly at Hiccup, but then frowned. "uh.. umm... I can't remember..." Zilla said, scratching her chin. "Allow me to explain." Sniffles, wearing a doctor's coat, came into the room. After a few minutes of explaining the Cursed Idol's curse. Hiccup grew a small smile. "So... death never exists here?"

Sniffles nodded.

"That's... awesome!"

Sniffles' jaw dropped. "Awesome? Far from it."

Hiccup shrugged.

Hiccup exited the hospital with Zilla. "So uhh... Zilla... do you want to go eat somewhere with me?" Hiccup said, kicking at the floor and puting his hands behind his back. Zilla looked at him, a big grin on her face.

"Sure Hippo!"

"It's Hiccup."

"Right! Hiccup!"

Hiccup smiled to himself. She was so cute. In fact she was so cute that he accidently rammed into Samiee. "Oh! My apolagies-" Hiccup stopped mid-sentence as he took a good look at the fox. Samiee picked up his plushie off Zilla and stood up. "Oh no it's fin- hey! You must be Hiccup! The new guy!" Samiee smiled at the wolf. "It's you! The one I've been looking for!" Hiccup exclaimed as he reached into his imaginary pocket and reached out, his hand balled into his fist. Samiee tilted his head. Zilla stared curiously at the fist. "Well... what is it?" Samiee asked, noticing the Italian accent this wolf had.

Hiccup opened his fist to reaveal a small green and glowing turtle neckalace. "This belongs to you. My vision told me!" Hiccup smiled warmly. Samiee's eyes grew as he looked at it. Turtles were his favorite animal. He took it shakily. "This..." He felt as if he wanted to put it on, but something on his head screamed him not to. Zilla tilted her head. "It's yours... right Steven?"

"It's Samiee."

"Oh.."

"Well... thank you Hiccup! Turtles are my favorite animal. How can I repay you?" Samiee said as he tapped his finger to his lips. Hiccup smiled. "You don't have to, it's fine." his bright eyes scanned the Zilla plushie. Zilla pulled on Hiccup's arm. "Hey Hyde! When are we going?" Zilla asked as she tugged a little. Hiccup blushed at the touch from the gazelle. "R-right!" he exclaimed as he started to wonder if this cute girl will ever remember his name. As they began to walk off, Samiee noticed the blush and smirked. "Here... Hiccup. I want you to have this." Samiee said as he gave him the Zilla plushie. Hiccup slightly blushed as he looked down at the plushie. "... it's beautiful." Samiee smiled. "Keep it." and with that, he walked off, with Gale on his back.

Zilla stared curiously at the plushie. "Hey... who's that?" Hiccup stared at her for a moment, but then smiled. "No one, now let's go get some pasta!"

**'Dawww. ; v ; Hiccup's in love~ **

**/this is where Samiee got his neckalace from. **

**Oh and instead of predicting the future, when he touches a lost object, he gets flashbacks and stuff, and he gets determined to find its owner. **

**I hope you guys liked it! All OCs except for Hiccup and Samiee belong to their owners and HTF belongs to Mondo Media. **


End file.
